Webkinz Wedding
Summary Webkinz Wedding is a ceremony of Glassboro and Milks Wedding with many Webkinz in attendance to view the event. Story Raven plays the piano for everybody. Everyone is super excited for the wedding of Milks and Glassboro. The flower girls come out. Milks comes down the aisle with her mom Buttercup then the ring barrier (Boy Beast) Brings the ring, not before tripping. Glassboro then puts the ring on Milks horn. After going over the marriage speeches Robin pronounces them man and wife and they kiss. They all start to party as Peggle does the chicken dance. They say random things to the camera except Ducky who farts. Harry and Dorothy are seen making out in the audience. Harry is mad that they are recorded this, Thanksgiving tells Harry that he likes to make out with people to. Jaws and Batman talk about how much they like blood. Robin asks the couples questions about how it's like to be married. Characters Location Basement * Church Facts First appearance of Milks First appearance of Glassboro First appearance of Moo First appearance of Jr. Boro First appearance of Jingle First appearance of Mombo First appearance of Fluffers First appearance of Buttercup First appearance of Luigi First appearance of Boy Beast First appearance of Degle First appearance of Lucky Charms First appearance of Legle First appearance of Thanksgiving First appearance of Daisy First appearance of Zesty First appearance of King Julien First appearance of Cookie First appearance of Cyborg First appearance of Sparkles First appearance of Blackey First appearance of Twinkle First appearance of Peekie First appearance of Blueberry First appearance of Walle First appearance of Little Bear First appearance of Dog Eye Lucky Charms was called Bullets which was not a very long term name. Huge amount of new Webkinz look in the crowd and you will see Daisy appeared here even though she was actually gotten 6 years later (The one in the video was a present for our cousin which we put in the video.) Gallery Transcript Get ready for the wedding everybody. Wahoo! Yeah Yeah you rock! A Webkinz Wedding with Milks and Glassboro. Now here comes oh and there little they already had sons. sons.. kids. Jr. Boro and Mil.. Moo. Now here comes the ladies. Here comes the ladies. Look at all the flowers! Flower Girls. Spread them all out. Mombo: Umm umm that's flowers. Look at all the flowers there making a mess. Who cares. It makes it look so beautiful. Buttercup: Why am I in front I'm not the bride. Milks: I'm the bride today. Buttercup: I'm already married to that iguana. Luigi: Yo. Milks: That's my dad. Ok hurry up already. Robin: Ok do you take? What a minute what about him? Boy Beast: The ring. After safety on this thing. Ahh I tripped. I'm ok. Oh spaghetti but who cares. Hurry up! Boy Beast: Fine. Beast Boy: Good job Son! Boy Beast: Here it comes. Milks: Not yet. Robin: Will you take will you put this ring um Milks.... Horn? Glassboro: Yes I will. Robin: And will you accept this ring on your horn. Milks: I do. Robin: Ok Glassboro put It on. Glassboro: It fits I knew it was right fat size. Robin: Now blah blah do you want to take her forever. Yeah yeah let's get it over with. You are now man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Degle: oye Yeah bravo bravo! You should kiss me now I'm gay! Augh everyone let's get it started in here. Let's do the chicken dance. Moo: eww that was disgusting! Jr. Boro: Yuck! Now your my sister. Peggle: The chicken dance but whose the chicken But whose the chicken who dances to it? Moo: I know Peggle: Cockadoo! Let's Party! Peggle: The Chicken Dance! Lucky Charms: Hey let me dance idiots. Degle: I'm gay! Lucky Charms: You are pretty gay. Degle: Yes I am. Legle: Wohoo! This is the best party ever! Degle: I'm ugly! Cherry: Yo I'm the pet of the month for January, So remember. Peanut: Yo want to eat peanuts? Air Head: Air Heads! Ducky: Ew! And there's happy couples also. Harry: Hey don't record are you recorded this! We are for remembrance of this wedding forever. Harry: Huh? Thanksgiving; I like doing that in the old days. Jaws: I want to take girls and boys on a date in which I make it worse. I think I see blood. Jaws: where, where? Batman: Did you say Blood?! Blood! I like to drink.. eat blood. Jaws: Well I do to. I turn really wild. Hey look there's blood right there. Augh Jaws: Bite Bite. Robin: Ok how do you fell about this woman who's going to stay with you for the rest of your life? Glassboro: Kinda good. yeah yeah it's kinda good. Robin: Now where is the wife I'm going to ask her some questions. Has anyone seen her? Raven: Why don't you follow us. Robin: And there she is in her chair. Milks: Drink Drink Drink. Spots: What am I doing here. Hello I'm Spots your friendly doctor. Boy Beast: And I'm the ring guy. Spots: As you noticed my wife had a baby, It's weird how I made her pushed. And this is my son Harry. Well this must be the end I hope you like our new couples and the kids they had. Glassboro: I pooped out this kid. Milks: I milked out this kid. Glassboro: That doesn't make any sense. Milks: It does not. Robin: If you want to see more Webkinz Wedding. Raven: Play the piano. Robin: I was going to say to see more Webkinz Wedding. Raven: Or play the piano. Robin: Can you get out of here? Raven: Well I love to play the piano. Robin: Can you get out? Raven: Ok fine. Milks: Next see the next video of the reception. Raven: Yahoo! Glassboro: Nah we ain't doing a reception. Raven: What's a reception. Is this a screen or something. This is supposed to be a lovely wedding. Glassboro: Yeah! Robin: Well watch more weddings at weddings. Raven: Yahoo! Yeah let's end it. and since we have a couple minutes let's go see some weird moments. Milks: Huh. Who wants some milk? Glassboro: Instead of doing this let's go get some air heads at the Air head machine. Milks: Air heads I love air heads. Raven: What's a air head? Glassboro: Can you get out of here. Raven: Come on I'm just trying to play a joke don't you get one joke? Robin: Well we have no time actually so get your air heads. Raven: And play the piano. It's been like seven minutes now. Lucky Charms: And remember I have a weird called bullets. Raven: Playing the piano's even weirder. Lucky Charms: That ain't how you play a piano this is how you do it. Raven: You play it like this. Glassboro: We have no time we have to say goodbye to this bye bye. Category:Webkinz Category:Love Category:Glassboro Category:Milks Category:Moo Category:Jr.Boro Category:Robin Category:Raven Category:Buttercup Category:Luigi Category:Boy Beast Category:Beast Boy Category:Jingle Category:Fluffers Category:Cherry Category:Lucky Charms Category:Degle Category:Legle Category:Jaws Category:Mombo Category:Peggle Category:Little Peg Category:Batman Category:Spots Category:Air Head Category:Peanut Category:Harry Category:Dorothy Category:Thanksgiving Category:Daisy Category:Star Category:Zesty Category:Ruffy Category:Cookie Category:Furry Category:Philly Category:Sparkles Category:Army Category:Blackey Category:Sally Category:Flame Velcher Category:Snap Category:Little Tite Category:Little Princess Category:Lemony Category:Little R.J. Category:Tim Category:Freddy Category:Twinkle Category:King Category:Greenie Category:Denny Category:Icey Category:Watermelon Category:Peekie Category:Rose Category:Jumper Category:Birthday Category:Nintendo Category:Blueberry Category:Bluey Category:Loopy Category:Jeanie Category:Walle Category:Little bear Category:Dog Eye Category:Splash Category:Jessie Category:2010 Category:Video Category:Ducky Category:King Julien Category:Cyborg Category:Nutty Category:Yippe Category:Jr. Boro